


Support

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Suicidal Thoughts, basically nonny asked for a sad coffee shop and it came out different than what I expected, idk - Freeform, supportive allura, the Depression Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supportive platonic Allurance in a sad coffee shop. Lance isn't feeling great and he asks Allura for her help.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit here at all, just a depressed Lance reaching out for help when he needs it.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some formatting issues.

Slumped in his booth, Lance stared through the window with unseeing eyes. Allura watched him carefully; it wasn't like him to get this hung up on anything, so it was clear that whatever had happened was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

She wished that she knew how to help, wished that she had the right words to say, but she'd never been good at comforting friends. She was more of the motivator, the one to go to when you needed to be pushed to do what's right. Lance knew this, so why had he called her of all people?

"I need you to talk me out of it."

Allura frowned. There were many things that Lance needed to be talked out of, but he didn't normally ask for intervention. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Lance sunk deeper into the seat of the booth until he had all but disappeared under the table. He took a deep breath and, still staring out the window, said, "I've been really depressed lately."

She reached for the tea she'd ordered, sipping it as she gathered her wits. She hoped that this wasn't going where she thought it was going but- "Lance, look at me."

For a second it seemed like he wouldn't move, that he'd just keep staring out the window, but after a short eternity he turned and looked at Allura, straightening in his seat a little as he did so. His face was carefully blank as he met her gaze. 

"Are you feeling safe?"

He shook his head, lips pursed as if he was afraid that he'd say something wrong and scare her away.

Allura set down her tea and pulled out her phone. She wasn't the one people came to for comfort, and she wasted no time before she got down to business. "I will see if Coran can pull some strings and get you an appointment at his office this week. In the meantime I will feel better if you stay at my apartment." Seeing that Lance was preparing to protest, she held up a hand and continued. "I know it is not ideal, and I know it is hard to understand this sometimes, but I do care about you Lance. It would destroy me if you - if you left." Her voice cracked and she tried not to look at her friend, knowing that he already felt terrible and that he didn't need to deal with her problems too.

"We will stop by your apartment and grab your things before coming back to my place. Unless-" she paused and thought for a moment. "Unless you would rather stay at your place? I can stay on your couch- I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Lance shrugged. "I mean, I'll feel uncomfortable no matter what so we might as well just go to your place." He ignored her frown, choosing instead to nibble at the scone she'd ordered with her tea. "Thanks," he said after a moment. When Allura tried to deflect he rolled his eyes. "Just accept it."

Flicking a crumb across the table, Allura looked fondly at her friend, though a sadness for his current situation flickered there, demanding to be seen. She sighed and stood. "Let me call Coran." 

Might as well get this show on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr.](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
